The Golden Fiddle
by KMD62442
Summary: When everything you thought you knew ends up being a lie what would you do? This is the situation that Harry finds himself in. With the help of unlikely stranger, he finds himself being able to start over again and a being of a whole new advanture.
1. Two Weeks Prologue

_**The Golden Fiddle**_

 **So first off, Hi and welcome to my first fanfiction. So this idea came to me while reading a Harry Potter/ Supernatural Crossover and listening to the Devil Went to Georgia By Charles Daniels Band. I'm trying my best to put it into words so bare with me on this. This fic is not going to be betaed either. So now that over with enjoy the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural, and any songs that are mentioned.

Prologue: Two Weeks

HP P.O.V

Two weeks

Two weeks of mourning, of grief, of lost and of nightmares.

It has been two weeks since the battle of Hogwarts.

In two week I saw many who had become my friend, my family and my comrade be buried.

Those who I thought as my family since I entered this world turn their backs on me.

For the government to once again drag my name through the dirt.

All because of what they were too scared to understand, to face the facts head on.

Even those who I stood up for, tried to fight for, turn their backs on me.

But I also learned so much these past two weeks.

Some may think betrayal, but no I already knew what betrayal was like.

Even looking back, I should have seen it coming.

I was only a tool; a pawn for their use when it benefits them.

But no, what I did learn will be something that I will always now acknowledge that to some would be a curse to others a gift.

To me it is both.

What I learned was that I, Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, The Defeater of You-Know-Who, along with many other titles gained another title that night I finished off Volemort.

That night I unknowingly at the time became something that would forever change my life in many ways.

A title that in the hands of so many others would destroy them and the world.

A title that I earned two weeks ago and will have for the rest of my life.

I earned the respect and the trust from the only being that can give this title away.

In two week I became known as only one thing.

The Master of Death.


	2. What!

_**Ch.1- WHAT?!**_

 _ **Just a heads up this story's updates will probably be inconsistent but will do my best to stay on some sort of schedule.**_

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter/prologue.

Chicago, Illinois

(Takes place during Dean's talk with Death)

"There's your ridiculous bravado again. Of course you can't. But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. I understand you want this," Death states as he holds his hand up to show Dean his ring.

Dean looks at the ring, the last ring in order to finally get rid of Lucifer and the apocalypse. While still looking at the ring he replies back with a simple, "yeah."

"I'm incline to give it to you."

At first Dean his surprise but quickly become weary. This is just too good to be true. Death of all people, no, beings is just going to hand over his ring.

Wearingly looking from the ring to Death than back he ask, "you're just going to give it to me?"

"But…" Death starts to say while taking the ring out of Dean's view.

Dean sits back and thinks, 'There's the 'but' there's always a fuckin' 'but'.'

Death sits there so casually just twirling the ring I his hand looks over at Dean and looks him in the eyes. After an uncomfortable pause he tells Dean two sort sentences.

"This ring is a fake. I don't have the real one anymore."

Dean just sits there looking as though he just got told there were never going to be anymore pies. It took some time for him to process what he was just told and when he did finally come around, he asked what any smart person would ask, "What?"

"I. Don't. Have. The Ring. I thought I made that every clear the first time around and judging by your reaction you heard perfectly fine the first time."

"Well where is it?"

Death smirked at the eldest Winchester which kind of freaked the guy out. Death decided to have some fun with this. Sure he wanted to stop being the damn angels from starting the apocalypse but didn't he deserve some type of entertainment every now and then. Besides these are the Winchester boys; why not send them on a little goose hunt. So Death told Dean one little phase,

"In the house of the raising sun."

Death took another bite of his pizza after he spoken while Dean just looked at him. When Death didn't say anymore Dean was starting to get aggravated and spoke up,

"What? What do you mean, 'the house of the rising sun'? How in the hell is that supposed to help me find the freakin Devil? Can't ya give be a bit more specific here?"

At this point Dean was about to lose it and Death know too but decided to push Dean some more. He leaned forward putting his elbows on the table and brought his hands together resting his chin on them. He gave a pointed look to Dean and replied,

"Don't you raise your voice to me Dean Winchester. If you must know I'll give you one other hint since I'm feeling a bit... Generous today. You need to find the best there's ever been."

Dean abruptly stood up and started pacing running his hand through his hair. When he turned around Death was already gone. He slammed his fist down on the table in frustration as Crowley decided to walk into the restaurant at that time.

"What gets your panties all in the bunch?" Crowley asked grabbing Dean's attention. Dean looks around realizing that Death is nowhere in sight and yells out in frustration. Crowley raises an eyebrow at this and starts to speak again.

"So did you get the ring or not?"

Dean turns to him from his spot and start walking toward Crowley and looks him with a 'what do you think' expression. Crowley being Crowley,

"Well, do ya."

"Ugh! No Crowley. No I don't have the damn ring. At first he said that he would give me the ring but then about right after he shows me the ring on his hand and said how this one is a fake and he doesn't have the real one. So obviously I asked him where it is he turns into The Riddler on me and gives me two clues on where it is. He said something about a house of the rising sun and finding the best there's ever been. Do you have any idea on what he meant?"

"No, do you?"

"No, that's why I asked you," Dean replied as the two headed out of the restaurant and towards the Impala. It was decided to meet back up at Bobby's to regroup and go over the clues that Death gave them.


	3. Ready, Set, Research

**Ch.2- Ready, Set, Research**

 **Disclaimer: Look in Prologue**

After returning to Bobby's house, Dean slammed through the door in a huff still frustrated from his meeting with Death. He goes to the kitchen heading toward the fridge to grab a beer than goes and plops into one of the chairs. He leans back and takes a chug of the beer then sets the bottle on the table also putting his elbows on said table with his head in his hands trying to calm himself down. At this point he hears another vehicle pulling up to the front. Bobby and Sam walked in and also headed for the kitchen; Bobby took a seat across from Dean while Sam went to grab a beer for himself and Bobby. Once he handed Bobby his beer and both drank some only then did someone in this cased Bobby broke the tension in the room.

"So Dean, what happened with your meeting with Death?"

Dean sighs and says, "Frustrating as hell. Basically he said that we can have the ring-," stopping for a moment to put his hand up to Sam who was about to interrupt, " But for some reason he didn't have his real ring on him that the one he had on was a fake."

Dean took a moment to pause so that he could get a sip of his beer but apparently the pause was too long for Sam who started to worry.

"So what that's is. We spent all this time tracking down the horsemen to collect their rings and the last and most frustrating one to find and it's a fake. What are we going to do now?"

"Sammy! Just shut up and let me finish before you jump to anymore conclusions. Anyways when I asked him where it was he paused and gained this creepy glint in his eye and gave me a one line answer. He said, 'In the house of the rising sun'. I mean what kind of answer is that so I started freaking out at him and he told to stop and that since he was feeling generous that he would give me one more hint. The last thing he said before he finished was to find 'the best there's ever been'. You would think for a being who is tired of putting up with a 'whining child' that he would just tell us where the ring is. I think he's just finding entertainment in this who thing."

"So basically we have two vague hints that make no sense at all to go on," Sam summed up.  
"Yap pretty much"  
"Well, boys," Bobby started," we better start figuring out what those clues are or will never find that ring."

Later on in the day you could find all three of the hunters doing various ways of searching. Bobby was at his desk looking through some books mumbling to himself, Sam was laying on the couch with his back propped up on the arm rest on his laptop and Dean was asleep on the chair with a book open covering his face. Bobby looked at the time and realized that it was dark out and have been at this for some time now. He closes up his book finding nothing that will help them in their predicament and looks at the brothers.

"Hey," he called out, "Did you boys find anything useful?"

He figured Dean didn't find anything since he fell asleep but Sam did.

"So I looked up both clues together and nothing really showed up except for this one band but not much after that. I looked them up separate on the terms that maybe it's whoever Death thinks so the best is. When I looked up just 'the house of the rising sun' again I was brought to pages about a song and even movies. Now both seem to talk about some sort of building down in New Orleans though no one know what it was exactly. Some believed it to have been either a prison, a hotel, a brothel or even a restaurant. No matter what though anything I find leads to New Orleans."

"Sam that's good and all but we need more. You can't just head south all because of a song and movie tell you so," Bobby replied.

"That's the thing though Bobby, so I went and looked up recently if there has been any weird shit going down in New Orleans and there is. According to police reports five men have been strangled to death with blood dripping from their ears. I looked into it further and each guy has had something charged against them ranging from domestic violence to assault all report within a week of being killed."

Dean decided it was time to pipe up, "Well at least the killer is killing off those asshat."

"I know Dean but what happens when they start going after an innocent. Ya sure people are probably saying good riddance but what if that what the killer wants them to think. I think that we should go look into. Besides maybe going down will can figure out the other clue."

Both Dean and Sammy turn towards Bobby looking for his opinion on this. He give a two a look before he leans back in his chair, closes his eyes and sighs.

"It's not really much but as Sam said it might help lead us to what the other clue meant. Even if it doesn't lead us to the ring; it might be a distraction case you boys need."

Sam turns towards Dean to see if he's up for it.

"Alright Sammy, since this is the best and only lead we have so far. Might as well see if there's anything there."

It was decided that after a good night rest that the boy would leave in the morning for New Orleans.

 **A/N: Just wanted to give a heads up that info I use for the case coming in the next chapter is loosely based on info I found about the song,** _ **House of the Rising Sun,**_ **and what it means adding my own twist on it. The chapter is written out just not typed at the moment. Also thank you all to those who are reading this story it honestly means a lot to me. In other news I do have another fanfic that's has at least two or three chapters down. It only a Supernatural one that's kind of silly. It's going to be named** **YES!** **Again thank you for reading.**


	4. the Fiddle Playing Girl- pt1

**Ch.3- the Fiddle playing Girl pt.1**

 **Disclaimer: Look at the Prologue. Also like I explain at the end of the last chapter this chapter is going to be loosely based off the song,** _ **House of the Rising Sun.**_

 **A/N: Heads up not sure yet but this 'case' maybe in 2-3 parts.**

The Boys left before sunrise the next day and arrived around midnight that following night. The next morning Dean woke up to find Sam at the table in front of the window drinking some coffee while he was on his laptop. Across from him near the other seat was another coffee with a small white bag next to it. Dean stretched, got out of bed and headed over to the other seat he opened the bag to find a breakfast sandwich and pulled it out. After taking a bit a drinking it down with some coffee he turned towards his brother.

"So did you find anything else that can help us out or what?"

"Actually yeah I did. Witnesses who were the last to see each of the victims said that the victims were complaining about hearing someone either playing the fiddle or violin yet they never heard anything as such other than what you would normally hear. Now to twist things up even more was the fact that they heard the instrument in the same general area. It was somewhere in the French Quarter. Um, hold on," Sam quickly looks on his laptop, "Here. Each victim was near the Prince Conti Hotel."

By now Dean had finished his sandwich and both were deciding on a plan of action. It was decide that Dean would drop Sam off at the police department while Dean headed off to look around the hotel. They got dressed and ready for the day about 11 in the morning and where off. It wasn't long before they arrived at the station and Sam got out of the car and told Dean real quickly through the window to call him if he needed anything to call him. Dean told him the same thing before Sam turned around and headed into the building. About roughly 10 minutes later Dean parked the car and started asking around the local establish and all he got was that the victims were all generally arrogant players with a short temper. Finding nothing real useful or new, he decided to finally check out the hotel itself to see if they had anything. That ended up being a bust too since none of the victims never came in. The only thing that he was told was by one of the housekeepers and that two of the men frequented at the bar across the street. He headed over to the café on the opposite side of the reception desk area to grab some coffee and call Sam to see if he found anything. He takes a seat at the counter near a few other patrons who are arguing about something and orders his coffee than calls Sam.

"Hey Sam, please tell me that you found something man cause I have nothing other than two of the vics frequented at the bar across the street from the hotel."

"Ya not much here either though they did give me the name and phone number to the girls who wrote the restraining order against the victims. I already call three of them and they weren't willing to meet up but they did tell about a few of their hang out spots. The other two are willing to meet up so that's a plus. I figured that I can go talk to the girls and you can go to the places they hung around since they're around you anyways."

"Ya that's fine is there anything else I should know or ya want me to do while I'm at it."

"Um ya actually could you maybe look up the history of that location. I know you don't exactly like the research part of things but this would seriously help out."

"Sure why not the historical center is just a few blocks away anyways. Alright I'll call ya back if I find anything ya need to know soon if not will just talk about when we get back the motel."

"Alright Dean that fine and same here. But hey are you alright Dean, you don't really seem yourself since your meeting with Death."

"Yes Sammy, I am fine. Stop being a mother hen okay? Okay. Now let's figure this out so we can get that ring."

"Sure Dean, I'll talk to you later than."

Dean hung up his phone and took a sip of his coffee and start to form a plan of action in his head about what he needed to do and how he wanted to go at it. That was when one of the patrons who he sat near came up to him. It was the only man in through group and he had peppery hair with dark blue eyes who seemed like someone who is always positive. Behind him looking towards them were two ladies around the same age as the man. One was more on the short side with short curly brown hair with silver strands mixed in and had hazel to brownish colored eyes. The other was about a head taller than her friend, she had light green color eyes with orange/reddish hair with gray showing through the root.

"Well hello there sunny, my name is Dan. I was hoping that you can help myself and my lovely companions over there about an argument we are having. You see it's about ghost and they don't believe that I saw one because they don't believe that they exist. Now I don't know if you believe but you seem to be someone with an open mind. Would you at least listen to my story and give us your opinion on it, we just want an outsider's view on this."

It seemed like an odd request to Dean but why not since it would be entertaining to listen to this guy's story and figure out what he thinks is a ghost. Looking at the guy he said,

"Sure why not. I have some time to spare."

"Great! Here come join us. By the way what is your name?"

"Dean. Dean Miller."

"Great now this lovely lady here," Gesturing to the brunette, "is Beth, and my other lovely companion," gesturing to the red head, "Dianna. Girls, I like you to meet Dean."

Dean puts on a smile and greets the two, "Hello there ladies. How are you doing on this lovely day? I heard that you two are having an argument with my new friend here," he finishes patting Dan on the back.

Both of the ladies giggle at Dean's antics and Dianna is the one to speak up.

"Beth and I are both doing lovely today though your new friend and are old one is up to his old antics again. I'm sure he has told you why he brought you over but really ghost! Such an imagination on this one. Next thing you know it's going to be vampires and werewolves."

While the girls laughed at the fake put on Dan's face; Dean had to hide a snort and smiled instead thinking, 'If only they knew'. Once they were done laughing Dean turned to Dan.

"Alright Dan, tell me this story of your ghost."

Dan let out a chuckle before he began, "okay, okay, okay. So when I was younger about 9 years old I was walking with my dad down this very street. He had just got done taking me to the opening day of the French Quarter Festival and we were on our way home. I heard a fight going on across the street and my father grumbling something about it but I was too distracted by something else. I looking up at the build in front out us and there on the balcony was a girl about 16 give or take. She was very pale looking and had black hair and was wearing a long black dress. What drew me to look at her was that she was playing the fiddle but I couldn't hear anything. We were close enough that we should have heard her playing and you could tell that she was playing by the movements. My dad pulled me out of my trance since I almost ran into someone and when I looked back up she was missing. At the time I didn't really think anything of it until just two days ago. I was walking down the street after the parade and I saw her again but this it was in this hotel here. She was looking out the window playing her fiddle looking the same as I saw her all those years ago but I notice that she was looking down toward the bar on the opposite side of the street where an argument between a couple was taking place. The guy ended up hitting the girl and walking away. When I turned my attention back to the window she was missing. I knew there and then that it wasn't a teenage girl but a ghost of one."

Dean actually had to think on this one. He though back to the case and to the victims. He ended up spacing out enough to garner attention from the group.

"Come, Dean, I know we asked for your opinion but surely you aren't actually thinking that it's true. It's just a silly ghost story," Beth who finally spoked up.

Dean pulled out his phone and brought up pictures of each of the victims. He turned to Dan and showed him there pictures. He asked Dan if he recognized any of them. Dan took a look at them and concentrated from a moment.

"The last picture you showed me, I recognized him. He was the one arguing with that girl the night I saw the ghost again."

What Dean didn't expect was for Dianna to speak up just after.

"That man in the second picture, I recognize him. Beth you remember when we met up here at the end of last month, Dan was sick and couldn't come," Beth nodded to this, "Well on my way out some young fellow knocked me right down and had the gulls to tell me, 'Watch where your walking granny, would want you to hurt myself,' I got a quick look at him before he turn back around and started to yell at whoever was on the other side of his phone who I believe, sadly, was his girlfriend or wife. I knew I would recognize his face when I saw it again since no one gets away on calling me granny."

"Alright, this is actually fairly helpful. Well I actually need to get going; things to do places to go, you know the deal."

"Wait what do you think of the story? Do you think it's a ghost or not?"

"Yes."

"Yes? To what?"

But they never received there answer but Dean was already out the door and called Sam, answered right away.

"Ya Dean, what is it?"

"I think I just might have found ourselves a lead."

 **A/N: So first off thank you to any reviews and to all who are somehow following this story, I'm glad you like it. I have to tell you all something interesting and funny, at least to me about something that I found looking up a general area to place this case is located at. After I wrote down the whole ghost in hotel bit, I was looking something up for the hotel (the Prince Conti Hotel) and apparently they have their own ghost already. Who knew?**


	5. the Fiddle Playing Girl- pt2

**The Fiddle Playing Girl: Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: Look at the prologue or just take my word that I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural**

"Dean, what do you find?"

"I may have found a lead but I need you to go back to the station and look up cases from 30-40 years ago or even any similar cases that have happened around this time each year."  
"But Dean, what lead do you have?"  
"Sammy, it's just a hunch but I'm pretty sure we're dealing with a ghost."  
"Seriously? A fiddle play ghost?"  
"Actually ya, pretty much. Anyways tell me if ya find anything since it might help me out on my end. I still have to go to the historical center. Hopefully they may have something on the hotel."  
"Alright Dean, I'm almost done, I just need to talk to the last victim's girlfriend and I'm on my way back to the station so it going to be awhile before I can get you anything. Talk to ya later."  
"See ya."

Dean hung up the phone and head back to his impala. Taking the short drive over to the historical center, he parked the car and headed in to the lobby desk. He spoke to the secretary who called for the historian who would best be able to help Dean. After about three minutes a man in about his mid-30s came over to the desk. He was scrawny and about half a head taller than Dean with brown eyes and brown spikey hair. Dean first thought of the man was a goofy nerd with how he was dressed but hey if he could help than it didn't matter right. The man walked up to Dean and held out his hands.

"Hello, I'm Matthew Lewis, I'm one of the historians here and I was told that you were looking into the history of a certain location?"

"Hey, I'm Dean. Dean Miller, and yes I am looking into the land which the Prince Conti Hotel now sits on."

Both men started walking towards the back of the center while keeping up their conversation.

"What particularly are you looking to find out about the site? Anything specific?"

"Ya a bit. My partner and I are looking into a case that seems to have one thing in common."

"The location? Sorry, it's just well your looking into where the hotel is at so I assumed that. Ya. Sorry." Matt just got a 'shut up and let me finish' stare from Dean.

"Anyways. Your kind of right if you must know. Technically, it was just outside the hotel and all victims were said to have heard someone playing the fiddle in that same area just before they died. We both have a gut feeling that there might be something about the history of that location that will help us."

Matt led Dean into an office and told him that he would be right back and that he would go search for all the files they had on the land if there was any. After a 20 minute wait Matt came back with a surprising amount of files and documents which were in a box.

"So I know you were originally just looking for the history of just that particular plot of land but I also brought some information on that stretch of Conti Street just in case. I figured that maybe since you said that the victims heard the noise outside the hotel that maybe there's something else that could help. Well if you need me I'll just be filing away something 3 doors down to the right."

Matt left and Dean started pulling out everything from the box and kind of separating it into piles. While there wasn't much on in the pile for the surrounding properties but quite a bit one the hotel; he looked through the first pile thinking there wasn't going to really be anything. He was right and the only interesting found somewhat interesting is that the bar across the street from the hotel has a lot of complaints about fights and noise. Now the pile on the history of the hotel turned out some interesting information. According to records there has been many hotels here with the furthest being recorded all the way back to the early 1900s, each time going through major renovation when a new owner took it over. There was also pictures of many of the previous remodels including the one before it became the Prince Conti and the picture was just like what Dan described when he first saw the ghost. Dean also found out that there were really only darkish times in the lands history: the first being a small record of three deaths from the original building and in the 30s the place was burned to the ground but there was no records on the cause of the fire. He checked through a bit more to see if he could find anything and didn't find anything else. He piled the things together and put back into the box and left it on the desk. He went and found Matt to tell him that he left the box on the desk and headed out to meet up with Sam at the precinct.

Over at the station, Sam just got back from talking to the last victim's girlfriend and was going over to the closed case room to search for any possible cases similar to the newer cases. Two of the officers who were around about 30 years ago did kind of recall something similar happening but not much; but with a stroke of luck one of them did recall similar cases that went cold 15 years ago. This definitely gave Sam a good start on what to look for. He went in search for the cases that the officers told him about and he wasn't disappointed. According to the records, so far every 15 years based on the case now to the ones 30 years ago they are all the same. They all happened within the first week of April and died all in the same way. They also all had charges against them just like the victims of the most recent cases and even stated that the victims were hearing someone playing the fiddle. The only thing that was different is that in the older cases there was six similar cases all each happening a day after each other. Just to make sure it wasn't some weird coincidence, he searched for other cases like these and he found documentation all the way to 1935. Now they had a pattern but it still had to figure out what was doing the killing and also a possible sixth victim. Sam came to realize that today was when the fifth victim was killed which meant that there was probably a sixth murder that was going to happen today and quickly started to clean up the area he was working at and gathered his stuff. He decided to talk to one of the officers that helped him out earlier to see if there was any recent assault or domestic charges. Within the last few days there was four various charges but one stood out to him was an assault charge that just happened just down the hotel. The case was fairly basic; boyfriend and girlfriend were arguing and at one point when the guy hit the girl, girl pressed charges. It was also stated that this may possibly not be the first time based on how she talked. The guy's name is Anthony Grey and the girl's name Bella Mercy. Sam was able to speak to one the officers who went to the scene that night.

"Ya we received a call that there was a couple arguing outside causing a disturbance. Just as we pulled up we saw the guy turn around and punch the girl in the face. He only hit her that once but we cuffed him and he wouldn't talk to us but the girl had a good start to a nice bruise on her face. She told us that they were heading to a bar when he brought up something that was offending to her and she started to defend herself. One thing lead to another and at first he started to walk away from the fight but suddenly turned around and punch her. Obviously that's when we came in. We asked her if she wanted to press charges and she did. The guy stayed in jail for the night and was released the next morning with a warning."

"Was there anyone who actually watched the whole thing or even heard what they were arguing about?"

"Na, we asked around but nothing and it seemed pretty explanatory in itself."

"Ok is there any chance of getting a hold of them?"

"If I recall Bella doesn't work and lives with her parents and Anthony is between various jobs. Last time I knew he was working at a café down on the corner of Conti and Royal. The owner, Lauren, should be able to help you out."

"Alright and thanks for the help."

"No problem."

The officer turned back around and started to work on some paperwork while Sam headed towards the lobby area. Once he got there he decided to call Dean up.

"Hey Dean, where are you right now."

"I'm a few minutes away."

"Good. Hurry up we need to go back toward where you came. I'll explain in the car, alight?"

"Fine. I'll see you soon."

Sam didn't have to wait long for Dean to arrive and rush to the car and jumped in. He told Dean that they need to head over to the café on Conti and Royal.

"Dude! I just came from there and it's going to be hell down there now. Some celebration thing is going on and a lot of the streets are being blocked off by now."

"Dean, I know but there's a chance that I found the next victim. According to the one officer, the best chance of finding the guy is to get to the café. He either works or worked there."

Sam went on about his finding while Dean did the same. When they arrived to the area the closest they could get was about a few blocks away from the café. It took them a little while to get there. They got lucky too since the café was closing down early due to the festivities and just caught up with Lauren and two of the employees, one girl and one guy, were locking up and leaving. Sam quickly walked ahead to catch them."

"Hey! Excuse me. Sorry. Hi, I'm Agent Mulder and this is my partner, Agent Mille. I know you all are about to leave but we were wondering if you could answer some questions about an Anthony Grey?"

The two employees looked at each other while Lauren took on a look of worry. Lauren spoke up first.

"If it alright to ask can we know what's going. He's called off the last few days which is unusual for him since he never calls off."

Sam spoke up, "Sure. A few nights ago, Anthony's girlfriend, Bella, pressed assault charges against Anthony after an argument they were having and were causing a disturbance. The officers at the time saw him punch her but that was is. All he did for punishment was spend a night in jail and received a warning."

Now Lauren wore a look of worry and confusion while the two employees just snorted and just didn't seem to believe what Sam just told them. The male employee was the one to speak up with doubt and anger in his voice.

"There is just no way that tony would do such a thing. I been friends with him since middle school, were partially brothers; and don't tell me that maybe I didn't know him as well as I think I do. That guy wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was for self-defense and even he hesitates. If it's anyone getting hurt by someone it's him and it's probably by that soulless witch of a girlfriend of his."

"If the relationship is that bad than how come he doesn't break it off. Besides the officer who interviewed Bella said that she seemed to hint that this wasn't the first time that she was hit by Anthony," Sam Asked.

This time the girl spoke since the guy was trying to calm down.

"I've only know Anthony since the 10th grade. He was nice to everyone and always had a smile but he was also shy and a little slow, not much but enough that it gave him very little confidence since he always felt like he was being judged. In 11th grade, a girl asked him to the dance and he was all excited even his confidence went up. Sadly it didn't end, well, begin well when the dance started. Ends up that the girl only wanted to embarrass him just to look good in front of some other girl. She told everyone that she agreed to go with him out of pity when he asked her. Ever since that night he believed that no one would ever love him. That is until Bella came around about a year or so out of high school. At first they were the cutest couple possible, everyone thought they were a match made in heaven."

At this time the guy started to take over again, "It was about two years ago during their third year together that the bruises started showing up. At first I thought nothing of it. They were on his upper arms from what I saw so I thought he injured himself or something. Next thing I know he is more reserved, not eating properly, not sleeping well and more injuries. When I went to confront him, he said it was nothing. A week later, he's telling me that he doesn't think we should hang out much longer but he sounded sad. When I went to his house I heard yelling from someone in his house so I peaked in and there was Anthony sitting in a chair looking down while Bella yelled and hit him. He didn't retaliate and so I went in to stop Bella. One thing lead to another and only when he started working here did I see him. From what I know of none of our old friends heard from him at all and he is still with Bella."

"Do any of you know where he is now? We need to talk with ASAP."

"Ya, he just start his shift over at the bar across from the Prince Conti."

Dean and Sam shared a look than looked at the group. Sam said, "Thanks for your help and the info you gave us. Enjoy the festivities, goodnight."

As they ran for the bar since the road were being blocked, Sam huffed out, "Is it me or does or seem like somebody is just giving us the clues that we need in order to get this case done or what"

"Dean just shrugged and said, "I don't care at this point I just want to solve this case and that damn ring."

 **Alright so I'm stopping this here. I hope you liked it even though it was an info/fillerish kind of chapter but it needed to be done. This is definitely the most I've written so far. Just could find a decent stopping point. The following chapter is going to be meeting Anthony and more on our ghost. Also this case literally to be solve within a 12hour span. The brothers started about noonish and have just before midnight to solve the case. This chapter stops at 5:30ish in the afternoon.**

 **Another** **thing is that originally I was going to make this take place during mardis gras but when it clicked to me that it would mess up the time line so it is now going to be the second week of April which just around when the French Quarter Festival is. Now I know from info that I found that the festival started in 1983 but for the sake of the story were just going to change it to 1973. Honestly it really doesn't matter to the actually story itself, it's just roughly the dates that are going to be important. I will also try and change Dan's story around from the last chapter. This is honestly the only part of the story that is going to give me any problems since I had to basically rewrite this entire portion of the story.**

 **Review reply: to a guest who goes by blade I believe. Trust me the Devil went down to Georgia is one of my favorite song (mostly due to the tune but i know they lyrics by heart.) it's all part of my evil plan that going to bite the brothers in the ass.**


	6. the Fiddle Playing Girl- pt3

**The Fiddle Playing Girl: Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own supernatural or harry potter**

 **Hey! I'm back now sorry about the wait didn't know I was going to become my family's chauffeur on my days off plus work has been picking up too. Sooooo yup ON WITH THE STORY! (After the A/N first)**

 **Quick A/N: To Skendo, I thank you and do agree with the who descriptive word between text. I do plan on going back a fixing up the last chapter and along with the other. I'll admit that I'm not happy with the last chapter. But I do plan on finishing this case up before I make any changes. I will also do a quick summary 'of the road so far' (lol) but again not until after this case is complete and probably is going to be placed in the being of the chapter after this case.**

 **To everyone else thank for reviewing and I'm glad you're enjoying the story and here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Dean and Sam made their way to the bar to find Anthony and here what he had to say. The roads and the sidewalks were really crowded but with only a quarter of a day left and the sun starting to set they were running out of time; the made it to the bar in record time. They walked over to the bartender and asked if Anthony was around. The bartender pointed to a dark blonde guy who was a little shorter than Dean busting tables. They walked over to him and Sam tapped him on the shoulder. They guy turned around. 

"Hello, is there anything I can help you guys with?" The guy spoke up.

"Yes actually," Sam started while both Dean and himself showed him there badges, "Are you Anthony Grey?"

"Ya. Is there a problem?" Anthony asked confused.

Dean decided to start, "Can you tell us if you or your girlfriend, Bella Mercy, have had any recent arguments? Any that possibly lead to any physically harm to either of you?"

Anthony seemed a bit confused by this question but also scared, "I, uh, um."

"Anthony! There you are. What are you up to sweetie?" The girl ran up and hugged Anthony and it took her a moment to see the brothers, "Hi, I'm Bella, who are you?"

Sam reached out to shake hand, "Hi, Sam and this," nodding towards Dean, "is my partner, Dean. We are investigating some recent crimes and just had to ask some questions about the vics."

Bella leaned on the table and said, "Well alright than go on."

Sam and Dean shared a look and then looked at Anthony giving him a look that she needs to go. Anthony turned toward Bella and asked her to go over to the bar until he was done but she would budge at first. She argued with him a bit but he seemed to sooth her down and she went over to the bar.

Sighing and turning back to the guys, "Sorry about that," he apologizes, "Now how can I help you two. Again."

"We wanted to know what your relationship is like with your girlfriend," Dean asked again.

"Can I ask why first?"

"Well will explain but we believe it would be best if we tell you why at the end," Replied Sam, "and please be truthful with us."

Anthony starred at the two before he decide to start, "I'll admit that my relationship with Bella isn't all sunshine and rainbows but I do love her. She was the first who showed me love after I got humiliated badly at a dance in high school and she's there one for me. Sure we argue and get into fights sometimes but we always end up cooling down and fixing things."

"Can you give us your view on what happened the night you were arguing with Bella when you were arrested," Sam asked.

"Sure, I just got done waiting for her to finish up work at the restaurant a few blocks up the street and we were on our way home. We were getting close to the bar here and she asked me if we could go in and get some drinks and hangout there. It was already nearing midnight and I was mad tired and knew that I had to be up early to come back here to clean and help take care of the shipment that was coming in. But she was being insistent that we come here. I told her that if she wanted to that she could go along but she than started yelling at me, telling me that we don't do anything fun anymore and what not. At first I tried to stay calm, keep my voice low but I was just getting frustrated that she wouldn't listen and did start to yell. We went on for 10 more minutes before I decide to just turn around and head home when she yelled out at me to stop. I went to turn around and ask, 'what now,' while I throw my hands up in frustration. What I didn't know was that she was right behind me which lead to me accidently hitting her and next thing I know I'm being put in jail for a night due to minor assault and disturbance of the peace."

"Has there ever been any fights that did get physical either start by yourself or her," question Sam.

"There's been a few but not many and not often but it her normally hitting me and/or me holding her down to get her to stop."

"Can you tell us why you haven't been going to your other job? We spoke with Lauren she says you have been calling in sick the last few days."

"What are you talking about," Anthony asked, "Bella handed over a letter a few days ago from Lauren telling me that I was fired. She didn't tell me why and told me to stay away from the café. I don't know what happened, I thought everything was fine and I don't recall doing anything that would even get me into trouble"

"Alright then one last question," came from Sam, "Now I know this sounds weird but recently, have you heard the sounds of a fiddle or violin playing as though it was right next to you?"

Anthony gave him a look but replied with a slow, "no," than asked them, "Can you please tell me why now."

Sam and Dean had some sort of starring contest before they looked back to Anthony. It was Sam who answered back, "Look Anthony I know we said we would tell you why when we were done asking you questions but after what you just gave us we believe that we to question a few more people before we could give you an information. If you could please just be patient with us, we will get a hold of you before the end of the day."

Anthony seemed a bit upset but seemed to trust them enough and agreed with them. They exchanged numbers and Anthony went back to work. The brothers decided to go over and talk to Bella to see if things matched up with what they were told by both Anthony and his friends. On their way over to Bella, Dean's phone started to ring. When he looked at the caller I.D. it showed that it was Matthew from the historical center. He gestured for Sam to go talked to Bella while he took the call. Sam walked up next to Bella and ordered a drink. Bella recognized him and started to talk to him.

"Is everything okay with Anthony? He seemed a bit confused when you and your partner were talking to him. Is he in trouble or anything?"

"We're not sure yet and we won't be until we can ask you some questions," Sam told her.

"Well have add it than. Anything to help out my sweets," She said cheerfully.

"Alright than can you explain your relationship with Anthony to us. Do you guys fight a lot? Has he ever hit you other than the time that lead him to being arrested," he started off with.

Bella mood went from cheerful to a happy sad kind of feel. "I have known Anthony since high school and always thought he was kind of cute in a dorkish kind of way. But when my somewhat friend at the time asked him to the dance, I was hurt. It hurt more when humiliated him in front of the whole school. I spoke with him and one thing led to another and we became a couple, I was so happy. But after we graduated something in him changed. I don't know what but we started to fight more often and after a while he would get violent not real badly just enough that it hurt or would leave a small bruise. But he would always apologize right after and always seemed so sincere. Other than those incidences everything was fine."

"Can you tell me what the night that Anthony was arrested?"

"I had just gotten out of work to see him waiting for me like he normally does when we both have similar shifts at our jobs. On our way home he seemed kind of down and out of it so I thought maybe coming here for a drink or two would relax him. I knew that he works here on the weekends but that a lot of his buddy's hung out here as well and that we come in every so often ourselves. I brought up the idea but he refused," Bella paused her story so Sam asked her a question.

"If he refused the idea than how come you argued with him about going?"

"Is that what he told you," Sam nodded, "Well he didn't tell you everything than did he. When I asked him why we couldn't go in for a little bit, he just huffed and said that he just did want to go. I knew that going to the bar would relax him even some and just told him let's go in for a beer or two; he started getting mad. He turned towards me and told again that he didn't want to go and that if I wanted to go so bad to just go in myself. I was starting to get upset myself and I told him just one beer; you and me that we could go home right after. We argued some more and that's when I realized that people were looking at us or at least in are direction since it was probably hard to see us do to the street light being out. He told me to basically screw it and that he was going home no matter what. I went to stop him by tapping him on the back and calling him. Next thing I know I'm on the ground with a bruise starting up on my face and there was a police officer heading towards up."

"Has there been any other problems since"

"Nope."

As Sam and Bella were finishing up, Dean was coming back from his phone call.

"Hey, sorry about that, "Dean started and looked at Sam, "Hey Sam, I need to talk to ya," Turns to Bella, "Sorry bought this but I gotta talk to my partner here. Will be in touch if there's anything else alright."

Bella giggles, "Alright then guess I'll see ya around."

The brothers nodded to her as she walked away from the bar. Sam than turned towards Dean, "Alright Dean, what's up and who was that?"

So that," He started whole he order a drink, "was Matthew Lewis the historian from the historical center. Apparently there was an interesting piece of information that was mixed up in the mess of papers he was organized. Anyways if what he found was correct than ya we definitely have a ghost on our hands. According to an old news article there was a fiddle or violin found underneath the foundation with some bones. Later when they were able to uncover more clues and eventually identify the body belonged one," Dean looked at the napkin that he wrote some of the stuff down on, "Abigail Helena Petit and it is believed that the instrument was hers and that she was murdered. The only other info given was that her father was the original owner of the building."

"Alright so at least we now identified a possible ghost but seriously Dean, doesn't seem odd that we are just getting lucky that we just so happened to get the info we need just as we need it," Sam thought aloud to Dean," I mean sure it wouldn't be the first time but I feel as if we're played here."

Dean just shrugged but didn't know what to say at first, "Who knows man, let's just find out where she was buried and salt and burn the body."

 **Alright so I know this seems like another chapter of just info** **cause it kind of is. BUT yes a but. Anyways the next chapter is the final one for this case plus well something else too.**


	7. the Fiddle Playing Girl- final chapter

**The Fiddle Playing Girl: Final part**

 **Disclaimer: look at prologue and just in case I didn't mention it before any songs that are brought up**

 **So hey everyone! First off I apologize for such a late posting. From work, to planning a vacation to my sister stealing my laptop with a dash of a kidney stone and strep throat one after another; I'm sure or at least hoping y'all understand. Oh and I rewritten this chapter like 5x to boot. I'm hoping later on to do this part of the story just and have gone through the other chapters so far to at least fix grammar issues. So without further ado here's the final part of The Fiddle Playing Girl. Please enjoy.**

Since Dean and Sam had a name they were able to find out that the bones ended up being cremated thanks to a quick call to the police. They also asked what happened to the instrument since it could have been saved in the evidence locker room. It ends up that once the case was closed the owner of the hotel at the time asked if it was possible to keep the fiddle since it could technically be part of the hotel property. It was decided that since there was no reason to keep the fiddle and no family to take it that they did give it to the hotel owner who decided put it up on display with other things he had on the buildings past. The brothers decide to see if the manager of the hotel might have any idea on either where the past owner is or where the fiddle is. As they were on their way out they heard voices coming from the alley way. It sounded like a male and female plus the voices sounded a bit familiar. They decided to take a look and listen in. Hiding on just either side of the opening they were able to peak in and had to strain to actually hear anything. From what they saw and what little they heard was Anthony and Bella arguing. It seemed that Bella seemed mad that they were talking to him and even hit him a few times. As far as they could tell Anthony never hit Bella or even raised his voice to help, if anything he was trying to calm her. What was interesting depending on how you look at it was that every so often Anthony would either shake his head or place one or both hands on his head over his ears. After trading a few looks about if they should just intervene or not the guys decided to mostly because of how Anthony was acting. As they made their presence known Dean spoke first.

"Hey you two, it everything alright?"

"Oh yes sir," Bella said back with an innocent smile, "we were just, ya know," she giggled, "having some little old fun."

Obviously neither of them bought the act and looked at Anthony who was once again holding and shaking his head. Sam went over to Anthony, "Hey, are you alright?

"No," Anthony said but also wince in pain, "my head is just started to hurt and I'm getting the buzz like sound in my ears," he winced once more, "I was fine and all when I first spook to you but since I came out here it's been slow getting worse."

"I know we asked you but are you sure this is the first time particularly this week that you had such problems?" replied Sam.

"Ya I'm sure. Trust me this is something that ya couldn't forget," Anthony answered back trying to smile but it only came out as a wince.

Sam nodded and told him to sit down for now then turned around to talk to Dean and he happened to look up and realized that the window had full view of the alley. He got Deans attention and nodded towards the window which Dean understood fairly quick but both turned toward Anthony who was again grunting in pain.

Sam went back over to the couple and knelt down next to them, "Hey, my partner and I both know who is behind this and are about to go take care of it. Bella I need you to keep him calm and relax since it shouldn't be much longer."

"No, I," Anthony nudged her, "I mean we wanna go too," she stood up stubbornly as she could helping Anthony also stand up.

"Please, just stay here or go back into the bar," pleaded Sam.

Anthony spoke up this time, "Please, I just want to know what I did to deserve this pain. That's all."

"I just want to yell and hit the person for hurting my Anthony," Bella put her two cents in.

"Fine!" Dean spoke up before Sam could say anything," But you listen to us or else. Got it," he looked at the two with a 'don't screw with me' stare and received a nod from them both before turn on his heels and heading towards the hotel.

Apparently the fiddle was in fact there at the hotel and only found out thanks to one of the caretakers since the manager was a newbie and didn't know. When they got to the room the brothers entered first to check thing out before waving for the other two to follow. They easily found the fiddle on display in the living room area of the suite just like the owner told them. It was in a case with the little bit of info that was known about right under the display case. Dean decide to just break the case just for the hell of it. Sam gave him the bitch face since he spooked the other two. As Dean started to pull the instrument off the wall; the room began to get cold. Sam quickly put a salt circle around Bella and Tony as Dean put the fiddle into a bin with salt but dropped the can of gas. As he was about to pick it up a force push him along with Sam onto the wall. Apparently Abigail finally decided to make her ghostly appearance and she was most certainly angry. Bella and Anthony realized that that brothers were indisposed of at the time and Anthony decided to take a chance and finish what Dean started. As he told Bella to stay and not come out of the circle no what happens then made a mad dash for the can of gasoline which rolled under the table next to where the bin was. Of course this caught Abigail's attention and raising her other head towards Anthony brought him down by causing him the same head pain as before but worse. Bella was starting to panic and never realized that she had accidently broken the salt circle.

"Stop! Please, just leave him alone!" Bella yelled at Abigail which caught the attention of the ghost, "Why are you hurting him?" she asked quietly as she lowered to her knees.

Abigail lowered the brothers but kept them pinned to the wall while stopped whatever it was she was doing to Anthony, who was in too much pain to be helpful. Abigail had a look of anger, confusion, and hurt in her face as she tilted her head at Bella and raised one of her ghostly hands to Bella and didn't seem so sure of herself in the process. Next thing you know Bella's eyes close along with Abigail's and their lips were as if they were talking to each other. None of the brothers were able to tell what was going on and when they heard a mown from Anthony he was definitely still down for the count. About 20 minutes later both girls opened their eyes but look at each other calmly then Abigail quickly puts her hands down letting go of her grip on the brothers while raising them at Bella raising her off the ground. Sam rushes over to Anthony to check him over while Dean heads over to finish off the fiddle. He gets the match started and dropped into the bucket as Abigail throws him off to the side of the table but the damage is done and the fiddle is burnt to ashes and Abigail disappears dropping Bella back to the ground. Sam helps both Anthony and Bella over to the couch and goes to check on Dean.

"Hey Dean, you all right?" concern could be heard in his voice.

"Ya Sammy, I'm just peachy. Could use a beer or five though," Sam rolled his at Dean's answer but helped him up.

About a half hour later after cleaning up the mess and dealing with the manager, the entire group could be found sitting at the bar sharing a beer or two before the brothers headed back for their motel.

"Hey Bella, I was just wondering something," Sam started off gathering the attention from the other two guys, "when you were practically having that starring contest with Abigail; you seem to be in some sort of trance of sorts and you seem to be crying. What happened?"

At this all the guys turned towards Bella who took a moment to collect her thoughts before she began, "Well after I yelled for her to stop she looked at me a bit confused. She somehow entered my mind and even though she never spoke a word you could hear a fiddle playing and it didn't take me long to realize that the fiddle was her way of speaking. She was also able to view my memories and I could view hers'. Anyways long story short is that she would go after people who she believed was hurting since she was hurt and abused by her father and later her faience, who she was basically sold to pay off her father's gambling debt I might add. Anyways she saw my memories with Anthony and it made me realized that I was hurting Anthony yet she was still determined that it was him hurting me and she just wouldn't see reason. That was when we came to and you guys know what happened after that," once she finished she turned towards Anthony and grabbed his hand in between hers, "Anthony, I am so sorry and I know this doesn't cut it. I can't believe it took me you getting almost killed by a ghost of all things to realize that I have been hurting you and I honestly don't know why I was acting as such. Please give me another chance and if I ever start acting that way towards you again please tell me," at this point she was crying and Anthony reach over wiped her tears away.

"Bella," he whispered just enough that the brothers were still able to hear, "I know that others believed that me being with you was a bad idea and that we were not in a healthy relationship. But ya know what? I stuck with you cause I knew you could be a better person and I never wanted to lose hope in you. We will work this out and I will help you and be there for you. But please hear me out and don't just assume and get all defensive on every little thing. That's all I ask just for now at least."

The couple just sat there in each other's embrace long enough for the brother to become a bit uncomfortable. They decided to leave and head back to the motel and decide what to do in the morning.

Since there brothers hadn't had anything to eat since that morning they stopped over at a 24 hour gas station to grab something to go. Dean decided to stay in the car while Sam went in. While drumming to the AC/DC song that was on another came up on his side blasting their own music. The passenger got out but the driver stayed in singing along with the song. He rolled his eyes and turn up his music when he heard,

"The devil is in the house of the rising sun,"

And decided to listen in but didn't hear much after. The song in the car change to some other country song and he went back to listening to his music. He saw Sam making his way back to the car and as he was about to get back in the next song in the other car start,  
"It has been 10 long years since the devil latex that fiddle at Johnny's feet..."  
This stopped both brothers in their tracks and both turned to look at the car whose passenger just came back. Deciding that there have been too many coincidences lately Dean called out to them. They both turn towards them. The driver turned the music down while the passenger spoke to him.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"Hey we were just wondering what the name of the song that's playing is called."  
" _The Devil comes back to Georgia_ ," she turn to the driver quick than turned back them, "my sister here says it's under the artist Mark O'Conner."

"Alright, and by any other chance what about the song that was playing when you first arrived?"

"That was, _The Devil Goes Down to Georgia_ , by The Charles Daniels band, "the sister who was driving spoke up to this, "it's technically the prequel to the other song though this one came first. Anything else?"

"Na thanks though for the help"

"Hey by the way nice ride, '67 right?" the driver asked.

"Hell ya. This is my Baby," Dean response rubbing his hand over the steering wheel.

"She's beautiful. I've been wanting on myself but I have my Idris here," she gave a pat to the cobalt blue fiesta.

"Kathy the only reason you want one let alone recognize it is because of the Supernatural stuff your into," her sister rolled her eyes.

At hearing this the brothers decided to take their leave and as they pulled out they saw that there was an anti-possession symbol on the car with a license plate frame saying, "Supernatural: Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole".

 **Well there ya guys go. I hope you liked the ending; honestly I think it's the only thing this whole chapter I actually like and yes I'm feeling a bit blunt too as I write this last part. For any of you who may be confuse I will have a 'road so far' recap at the beginning of the next chapter. Also yes I know that there was a weird line break or two but my laptop decided to be stupid and not let me get rid of them. Love yous and peace out.**


End file.
